Life sucks, Don't you think?
by OkamiAmmy-chan
Summary: What happens when you see spirits and die. Join Anuis on her adventures trying to get the KHR boys to fall in love with her! rated T for Varia and Hayato's potty mouths, OC and some OCC moments, as well as many, MANY facepalm moments. Enjoy my first story
1. Chapter 1: Heaven hates me, I KNOW IT

Life sucks, Don't you think?

Chapter 1 : Heaven must hate me right now

Hello people, if your reading this, you must experience the misery this world put me through.  
>I'll start with the day I died... Thats right people, the day I DIED! I didn't know then, but I found out my death was planned so heaven can SCREW. ME. OVER. My name is Anuis, and meet the crazy world I was put in.<p>

I was a normal girl, good grades, good looks, had some stalkers, family, that stuff. Then, whenI turned 15, I died.. It was some freaky fire that appeared out of NOWHERE and I was the only one DEAD. Freaky right?

Not to me.. No one knows this but, I had a VERY speacil ability to see ghosts,HECK! I even talked to them when I was bored endlessly! Ghosts, unlike the movies, are spirits who don't want to move on to the other side. So they tend to hang around me and sometimes, scare me, ALOT!

But once they know you and hang around you, it isn't scary... But, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE THEM AND SPEAK TO THEM!

I was labeled a 'weird' child cause they thought I had 'low' talking skills cause they thought I was TALKING TO MYSELF! They can go dive in lava.

HEY! Did you know that *insert your name here* got killed by a flock of vulgers? (AU:I don't know I just... don't)

Well, back to my story... Instead of going to heaven like the good spirit I am, I went to the UNDERWORLD! And guess why?

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Where...Where am I?" I seemed to asked to no one in particular. 'And why is my head feel like its gonna split open?' I questioned myself. "Your in the underworld, Anuis C. Ace." a mysterious voice called out. I flinched, no one knew my whole name, not even the ghosts that appear around me!

Then the area changed from a burning fire, to a classic rich, mansion ball room. There siting in front on a tall throne was a tall woman...

"Hello dear Anuis, its been a while dear." the woman said as a smile appeared on her face. "Ano..." I switched to my japanese accent since this woman sounded and appeared as a japanese woman. "Where am I?" I seemed a little jittery, I heard the lady chuckle "Gomen... Anuis" 'Sorry... for what?' I thought.

I looked up and saw the woman face as it turned to amusing, to a saden face. "Gomen... for what?" anger seemed to surge me as ghosts' spirits seem to show parts and parts of my aura, and that my friend, showed how much anger seem to store me.

"That you died... That you have to this task my dear." the woman seemed so sad. "MATTE!" I seemed to shout, which caused some spirits to flinched, they never seen an aura so big and scary. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'BOUT A TASK! AND DID YOU HAD A PART OF MY DEATH!" anger surge around me. What do I have to do? Why did I die?

I had a picture of my family and friends looking over my grave, Big bro saying 'Baka..' and to see them all cry. It made me sick.

"Calm yourself, you have to remain calm for this mission..." the god-like goddess told me, I seemed to calm a bit as she reminded me a bit of mom. "Mom..." I muttered tears flowed endlessly down my dry cheeks. "I'm sorry Anuis, but your the only one fit for this mission." the goddess told me.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The goddess told me, cause of my speacil abilitys, I just HAD to die, yeah... I HAD to DIE just to get my mission, but when I heard the mission, a happily accepted with a thought of 'Why didn't they just tell me already?' and guess what the assignment was? TO GET THE HEARTS OF THE KHR BOYS!

I had to pick my weapon, the ones I chose interested the goddess. "Dear Anuis... I not one to judge... but... why chains?" "Cause I always wanted a different weapon that nobody had used used in the KHR world~" I repiled cheerfully. The subject ended at that.

"Are you ready Anuis?" the goddess asked me "HELL YEAH I'M READY!" I exclaimed happily, which caused the goddess to chuckle. "Alright Anuis, just be safe, good luck!" the goddess said as she waved good bye to me as I jumped into the portal of the KHR world.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hello minna~ So how was my first good story?<strong>

**Tsuna: We aren't in it...**

**Me: your gonna be my little tuna fish in the next chapter!**

**Reborn: Dame-Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: ittttte! REBORN! *notices fangirls***

**Me: Awwww shit... I thought no one knew where we were *pouts cutely***

**Reborn: Care to watch? *hands popcorn***

**Me: too late!* runs away with Tsuna***

**Me****: Review please with your dying will!**

**Reborn: Ciao ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting the Kokuyo Gang

**Me: Hi minna~ Gomen that this took longer than I thought, the next one will be quicker ney~**

**Fran: Cause you keep on waiting for the Simon arc to come to the anime~**

**Me: Shush Fran!**

**Reborn: Please don't make this longer than it has to be Icicle-chan...**

**Me: Humph~ *pouts cutley* but its so fun~**

**Fran: Just be glad she doesn't have time for a truth or dare fanfiction**

**Anuis and Reborn: Good point...**

**Me: Mou~ If you can't stand this, I'll think I'll make one.**

**Reborn and Fran: NO! *cough* I mean you can make these as long as you want ^^;**

**Me: Kay~ Anuis, Fran, please do the honors~**

**Anuis: Icicle-san does not own KHR, if she did, Uni would have not died**

**Fran: REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL! **

* * *

><p><span>Life sucks, Don't you think?<span>

Chapter 2- Meeting The Kokuyo Gang!

"AHHHHHHHHH! IDFGBASIEURGBAEIRUGVB!" Anuis screamed at the top of her lungs as she went down from the sky. As she countinued to fall, she prayed to dear lord Kami-sama that she didn't die, AGAIN. Looks like he finally listen this time.

Anuis landed on something, she didn't know what, and she didn't want to know. Anuis hurriedly looked over to see what she landed on, it was two boys, one with glasses, a funny hat, and... IS THAT A CODEBAR ON HIS CHEEK? Nevermind that, the other was blond, had sharp K-9's, and had a huge scar on his nose that reach to the end of his cheeks. As Anuis looked up, she saw a girl with a purple hair that looked like a pineapple, a skull eyepatch that covered her left eye and the same uniform like the other two she landed on.

"Arghhhhh..." Anuis manage to croak out, she got up, but she felled down as quick as she got up... "Hey pyon! What the heck fell on us stupid girl!" (was it byon or pyon? I'll go with pyon...) The blond exclaimed. "Enough Ken... Chrome, what fell on us?" The glasses man said. The girl who seemed to be 'Chrome' pointed at Anuis and said "Behind you..." she said quietly. They two looked behind them, as Ken was about to yell they saw it was a girl, around the same age as Chrome, yet more beautiful, added Ken. She was fast asleep on the ground breathing lightly. Both blushed as they notice they were staring at Anuis' form too long.

"So, what are we going to do with this cu- I mean, this girl..." Ken caught himself before he was going to say 'cute girl'. "Don't know... We have to wait for Mukuro-sama to see what we do with this girl, but we'll keep her here till then." Chikusa said, not wanting to leave the girl in the cold, wet, rain. Chrome nodded, then the door slamed open revealing two forms out in the doorway. Which startled everyone, even Anuis who woke up from the sound.

"We are back~" sang W- I mean M.M. "Why back so early M.M?" Ken questioned, "It started raining, and it ruined my date with Mukuro-chan..." M.M said sadly. While Ken looked at Mukuro who was cheering for the rain, 'Must of not wanted to go out with M.M...' Ken thought. Then Mukuro turned to his sweet little Chrome, but something else caught his attention. "Kufufufu~ Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, who's that~?" Mukuro said, very, VERY creepily.

"OH!" M.M exclaimed, "You brought another girl home, tsk tsk~" M.M waved her index finger back and forth while what she thought was cursing poor Anuis out. "N-no! T-t-thats not it!" Chrome said, which surprise them,Chrome never yelled,Anuis wasn't surprise cause she went back to sleep. "S-s-she landed on Chikusa and Ken out of nowhere a-and she was out cold, so we got her back here until she woke up..." She shyly said while she blushed. Mukuro couldn't see Anuis, so he didn't know what she looked like, unlike Ken and Chikusa who saw her face and form. Anuis' back was to Mukuro, so it was curiosity that made him make Anuis roll over so he can see a good look at her.

Mukuro gaped at her, her sleeping face was... So to say, beautiful. He continued to gape until Anuis slowly opened her eyes, they fluttered to adjust to the scenery, Mukuro quickly back away blushing, but it quickly vanish as Anuis woked up, sitting up. "K-kufufufu~ Looks like sleeping beauty woke up~." Mukuro stated. He looked away to Anuis, not having eye contact to the girl, for he was making sure not to look into those beautiful sky blue eyes that looked at him curiously. "A-ano... Hello, my name is Chrome." Chrome pointed at herself that made Anuis' eyes look at her instead of Mukuro, who was sweating a bit when he was under the gaze of beautiful Anuis.

"My name is Chikusa, I'm one of the people that you fell on..." he shook hands with Anuis, who replied a soft 'sorry' to him. "Names Ken..." He said to Anuis, who also replied to a soft 'sorry'. "Kufufufu~ I'm Mukuro." Mukuro said with one of his charming smiles, Anuis didn't show any blush, but smiled. "M.M" M.M was irritated that she has another rival for Mukuro, but Anuis didn't smile, but frown, cause she can read M.M's face that had envy and anger all over. "Its not nice to glare at someone who didn't do anything do anything to you..." Anuis sighed at the girl's glare with nothing but anger in them.

Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and even Chrome let out a small chuckle. "So do you have a place to stay?" Chrome questioned "No, I don't..." Anuis looked down, eyes glued to the floor. "O-oh, you can stay h-here if you like." Chrome suggested, ignoring M.M's glares. "Really?" Chrome nodded "T-thank you!" Anuis came up and hugged the shy girl in thanks, which made the Chrome squeak cause Anuis' breast were sufficating her. The boys ALMOST had a very big nosebleed that would of knock them out.

* * *

><p>Next day~<p>

"Mhmmmm~" Anuis groaned, she strech on the bed like a cat, she looked at the couch, where Mukuro was sleeping, she let out a soft chuckle and gave her blanket to Mukuro, as she exited the room quietly, not disturbing Mukuro from his slumber.

Here was the rooms- Anuis and Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa, and finally M.M and Chrome. It doesn't matter who was on a couch, floor, or bed, it was up to the people. Mukuro generously offered Anuis the bed while he had the counch, Anuis was hestident, but Mukuro persuaved her and assured her that he was fine. Now for Ken and Chikusa, Ken had the floor,(curtisy of Chikusa) while Chikusa had the bed. Chrome and M.M had to share the bed cause in Chrome's room, there was only a bed in there.

Anuis and Chrome seemed to be the only the ones awake. "A-a-ano, can I help?" Chrome asked. Anuis was making chocolate pancakes and replied "Sure, can you hand me the pancake batter?" Anuis asked, who recieved a nod as Chrome fetched the pancake batter.

It was long before the others awoke. Mukuro arrived after Anuis and Chrome finish the pancakes and readied them on the plates.

"Kufufufu~ That smells delicious, thank you Chrome, Anuis." Mukuro thanked as he began eating. The two girls smiled and nod as they began eating as well. Not long as the others went in. There was one there that Anuis did not know. After they finsh, M.M went to the mall, as well as asking Mukuro to go with her, he said no,(thank Kami-sama he said no, did you know what that girl spends in a hour?) Ken and Chikusa went to get snacks, while Mukuro, Chrome, Anuis, and the tealed haired kid stayed at Kokuyo Land, doing nothing much.

"Master~ Whos the hottie~" the tealed haired boy said in a ridiculously not normal monotone. Anuis stiffled a giggle and replied "I'll take it as a compliment~ The name's Anuis, you?" she smiled as she gave her name to the younger boy. "My name is Fran, I assume that you met Chrome, pinapple master, the idiot, glasses-san, and W.W~" Fran called out. Anuis chuckled, as she patted Fran's head, which caused him to blush mind you, and said "You mean Chrome, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and M.M? Then yes, I have met them." She gave another pat on the head. "Kufufufufu~ Looks like the young one fell in love~" Mukuro said playfully "And its not that you didn't try to hit on her and failed miserbly~" Fran retorted back, which earned him a trident through that frog hat of his.

But that statement is true. During the night, Mukuro HAD tried to flirt with Anuis, but that would earn him a slap upon the head from Anuis AND M.M. Though Anuis would laugh lightly and mess his hair up, plus she would hit softly, not like M.M that slapped him upon the head like a bitchslap, which was HARD.

"Ohhhh~ Anuis-chan told me that the statement was true~ Master is a pervert~" Fran robotic voice sang out. That would make several more holes in the poor froggy's hat~. Anuis and Chrome were watching them like a movie as they continue to eat popcorn. Then the door slamed open again. 'What is it and slamming doors open? -_-' Anuis thought. "Yo! Mukuro-sama! The Vongola brat is here!" yelled Ken. They heard an 'Ow!' and Chikusa popped up and said the same thing, but didn't say 'brat, and was more quiet.

"Kufufufufu~ Tell Tsunayoshi-chan that I'll play with him later, I got to punish this frog~" Mukuro said with alot of venom in his voice. "Hey Chikusa!" Anuis called out as she ran over to Chikusa, "Yes Anuis?" Chikusa replied, "Tell this 'Vongola' that he can come in, kay~." Anuis said, Chikusa nodded as he went to the door. 'That was pretty rude of me to say that... Oh well, this is pay back for flirting with me.' Anuis hummed as she went down the hall as she walked back to Chrome.

A few minutes ago, it was Fran and Mukuro brawling out, now its this skylark guy and Mukuro. Now, Anuis was introduce to Tsunayoshi and his guardians. (Chrome explained the Mafia stuff) She was chatting along Tsuna and co. But she didn't know why they were blushing a bit when she had eye contact with them. 'Guess they're neverous to speak to a girl I guess...' Anuis thought. The only ones that didn't blush was the skylark,(that payed her no attention, just another herbivore he thinks) the boxer Ryohei(he blushes a little, Anuis never caught it), Yamamoto Takeshi(same like Ryohei), and Lambo, but he was 5, that doesn't count.

Now she was chatting with Fran, but mostly watch the brawl between Mukuro and Kyoya while everyone else left,(that didn't live there) and the others fell asleep, well, minus Fran and Anuis, but she soon fell asleep sleeping on Fran's lap. By the time Mukuro and Kyoya finsh fighting, they realized everyone was gone, or either sleeping. Mukuro eyes spotted the little froggy and Anuis who were sleeping peacefully on the couch. Fran's head (without the hat) laid on Anuis' lap, while she sat up, but her eyes were close, breathing softly.

When Kyoya left, Mukuro put Fran on the grond, while he picked up Anuis as he carried her to the room where they slept the night before. He set Anuis gently on the bed, put blankets around her as he went on the bed as well. He smiled at Anuis' sleeping form as he soon drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hope you enjoy it, please review ney~ No flames please~<strong>

**Fran: This was longer than Chapter 1, why is that?**

**Me: I got more time :P**

**Fran: thats wierd Icicle-san...**

**Me: Shush Fran, don't do a spoiler!**

**Fran: What if I do?**

**Me: You get blackmailed~**

**Fran: *shuts up***

**Reborn: Why didn't I get any screen time?**

**Me: you will Reborn, just wait kay~**

**Reborn: Then stop rerunning the Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga and anime damn it!**

**Me: But-but, Its so epicccccc~ TT_TT**

**Reborn: Plus, stop taking pictures of TYB Fran!**

**Me: But hes so cute~~~~!**

**Fran: o_O, wait, you take pictures of me?**

**Me: Yeah, to blackmail you.**

**Fran: That still doesn't make any sense, you take PICTURES of me**

**Me: Shush Fran! *puts chocolate pudding in front of Fran's face* **

**Fran:*shuts up and eats pudding***

**Me and Reborn: REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Reborn: Ciao ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Arcobaleno shows up!

**Me: Ciaossu everyone~**

**Reborn: Wow~ You got this quick~**

**Me: Hey, I got nothing to do~**

**Fran: Yeah right~ What about the HOMEWORK~!**

**Me: I-i-i-it can wait!**

**Reborn: Icicle-san~ You need help with the practice~?**

**Me NO! I mean, no thanks Reborn-kun ^^;**

**Fran; You sure Icicle-san?~ **

**Me: Shut it Fran!**

**Fran: and what if I don't?~**

**Reborn: Fran... You shouldn't have said that...**

**Fran: Why?**

**Reborn: THAT *points to some of the blackmail***

**Fran: Of crap! I forgot about that!**

**Me: How about a Reborn interview?**

**Fran and Reborn: NO!**

**Reborn: oh! Look at the time!**

**Fran: REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL~!**

**Me: No flames please!**

* * *

><p><span>Life sucks, Don't you think?<span>

Chapter 3- Arcobaleno shows up

"Nghhhh..." Anuis groaned. Why does she feel so warm now? She remembered that her skin was cold when she fell asleep... Now what caused her to be so overwelming warm? "Kufufufu~ Looks like sleeping beauty woke up~" came a voice, that seemed too close for comfort.

"Mhmmm~ What is that Mukuro?" Anuis said as her eyes fluttered open to see Mukuro on top of her, he was smirking, she sighed. Why can't he stop with the flirting already?

"Mukuro..." Anuis asked, "Mhmmmm~ yes Anuis-chan?" Mukuro replied as he got off the bed and took off his mist shirt,(and Kokuyo jacket as well) which made Anuis slightly blush for Mukuro now only had a pair of jeans on him. "Like what you see Anuis-chan?" Mukuro teased. Anuis quickly turned around, blushing madly and said, while stuttering "O-o-o-of c-c-c-course n-n-not!". Mukuro chuckled on the girl's cuteness of the denial. Mukuro quickly got dress when he heard a pounding on the door.

"Mukuro-sama? Anuis-chan? Are you in there?" a shy voice called out. "Kufufufufu~ Dear Chrome, come on in~." Mukuro called out. Anuis knew that she could turn around now, but first, she grab something to throw at Mukuro, which was a pillow. Her aim was very quick that Mukuro didn't notice until the very last moment, which was when it slammed right to his face.

Now it was on.

When Chrome went in the room, she expected Mukuro to flirt with Anuis and end when Chrome with came in... But she didn't expect Anuis and Mukuro to have a pillow fight! It was down right childish of those two! Anuis and Mukuro, 15 year olds to fight like children! Chrome couldn't image it! She sighed, got something out of her pack and blew it.

"GAH!" both said that made stop dead in the tracks as well as fall over. It was a embarrasing situation to be in... Mukuro was in Anuis cheast, as if he held her down, while Anuis was blushing madly in their situation. It lasted until Chrome let out a cough to catch their attention. They quickly got up and apologize to eachother and while both blushing madly.

After that accident, everything went normal that morning, Fran tauntly the others,(except Chrome and Anuis of course) M.M tried to flirt with Mukuro, who failed cause he was busy with Anuis and Fran, Chrome was cooking,(Anuis protested that she cook since she staying, but Chrome sat her back down) Ken and Chikusa were talking, but mostly stared at Anuis, but saw Mukuro death glares at them that told them to BACK OFF. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Anuis said as she got off the couch, cause everyone else was eating. Once she opened the door she REALLY didn't expect about 7 babies and a woman with PACIFIERS to be at the door. "Anuis-chan~ Whos at the door?" she heard Mukuro yell from the living room. "Come here and see them!" Anuis hollered back as Mukuro jogged to her. "Well- oh... its you Arcobaleno..." Mukuro silently said. 'Arcobaleno? Rainbow? WHAT?' Anuis thought, until something landed on her shoulder.

Anuis looked at her left shoulder,to see a baby with a fedora on, wait... WHY WAS HE DRINKING ESPRESSO? Mukuro frowned, "What do you guys want?" Mukuro snarled. "We were just visiting kora!" the baby with a cute army antire called, while the baby with a hood on spoke "We heard that you were having trouble, so we came to check up on you." all of them nodded. "As well as see this girl Tsuna and his guardians were rambiling on about, she is indeed beautiful." the baby with the fedora looked at Anuis as she blush slightly, "I'm not that beautiful, really..." Anuis awnsered.

Anuis was introduce to the Arcobaleno, the group with the most powerful babies are in. The Sky Arcobaleno, Aria, daughter and substitute for Luce, the Storm Arcobaleno Fon, Rain Arcobaleno Colenello, Lal Mirch, Skull, Reborn, Verde, and Mammon. They seemed nice, Mukuro was not comfortable with alot of people invading his home, but he allowed cause Anuis asked him too.

"Hey, kora!" Colenello called to Anuis. "Anuis, you want to go to an amusement park with us!" the little Rain baby asked. Anuis hesitated, looking behind her she looked at Mukuro to asked, but he said quickly "If she goes, I have to go, ok Arcobaleno?" he received nods and he shooed them out. Then Anuis suddenly pounce on him.

"WHAT THE-" he was cut out when Anuis hugged him and said,(or more like screamed) "THANK YOU MUKURO! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WHEN WE'RE DONE!" she seemed happy which lead Mukuro to smirk, he would've Kufufu'd if Anuis breast weren't sufficating him. After she stopped hugging him, he earned a kiss on a cheek. As she skipped happily to the room to change for the amusement park. Mukuro was blushing, that he laughed a bit, then he fainted. "Master pineapple fainted like a pussy~ now hes a pervert~" Fran calmly stated, which made Mukuro wake up to strangle the little one.

"W-wow! This is so big!" Anuis exclaimed. "I know right, kora!" Colenello exclaimed hopping on Anuis' shoulder in the process. Everyone looked at the two that had sparkles in the eyes. Only one thought came in their minds 'just like kids o_O' as they sweatdropped, while Verde had a facepalm moment. But once they woke up from their thoughts cleared up, they realized that Colenello and Anuis went to have some fun in the amusement park. They began to panic when they heard a gunshot. They practilly ran to where the gunshot was heard.

"What do you mean I'm not that tall kora!" Colenello screamed at a man that didn't allowed him to go into the ride. All of them facepalmed of Colenello's rage for not being allowed on the ride. "Ano..." Anuis voice called out, "He can ride with me... I'll hold responsibility for Colenello." Anuis said to the two. The man sighed and allowed Colenello in, Mukuro sat next to Anuis, but Colenello accupied Anuis' lap. While Colenello and Mukuro finish their glaring contest, the ride started.

"AHHHHHHHHH~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Anuis laughed as the rollercoster began, than she been laughing like a maniac when she saw Mukuro's face. When the ride ended, Anuis and Colenello went to the map that Reborn had and looked for another ride.

Everyone looked sick of all the rides they went with the two, while Anuis and Colenello were as hyper as a puppy. All of them took a break to go and eat something because they were VERY hungry and very SICK.(well, minus Colenello and Anuis, cause, well, their the causes...) After they finsh eating, they went to a movie theater. They decided that they should watch a random movie with paper in a hat.

When the votes were decided, Reborn pulled a paper out of the hat and read the movie "Final Destination 5..." both Reborn and Mukuro smirked, while thought 'this isn't going to end good...' but didn't protest.

The movie ended when Anuis was squeezing out of Reborn and Mukuro's arm.(Reborn in her lap and Mukuro on her right.) After that, everyone parted their ways, Reborn stayed.

"It was nice to meet you Anuis-chan." Reborn said as he quickly pecked Anuis on the cheek as he swiftly vanish. Anuis blush slightly and looked at Mukuro, who was raging.

It was normal after some of that, Tsuna and Kyoya came while Tsuna accupied Anuis, Kyoya accupied Mukuro with yet another brawl.

"Hieeeeee? Reborn and the Arcobaleno visited you?" Tsuna screeched. "H-hai... Is anything wrong with that?" Anuis asked worriedly. "N-n-n-no...n-not at all..." Tsuna softly replied, "Its just... they only visit someone for reasons unknown..." Tsuna finshed as he examined Anuis, but thought 'Nahhh~ Reborn wouldn't involve Anuis into our mess, if evrything Anuis-chan said was true...' Tsuna tried to reassure himself, thinking positively.

Not long that Mukuro and Kyoya's brawl finish. When Kyoya left, Mukuro swiftly walked to his room, to find that Anuis was asleep on the bed. He 'Kufufufu'd' when he saw that she was sleeping like a sleeping beauty. Mukuro crawled into the bed and looked at the clock, he smirked, it was 12 o' clock. Looks like he was going to entertained tomorrow. As he chuckled, before falling asleep on Anuis' head.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So~ How'd you like it~<strong>

**Reborn: ... You're making these too long...**

**Me: *sigh* fine! Next up~ VARIA! Minus Lussuria and Levi**

**Fran: Why?**

**Me: One, Levi is a stalker + he hurt a friken' kid! Two, Lussuria's gay...**

**Fran: Ahhhh~**

**Reborn: ... You're still gonna make these long, aren't you...**

**Me: Yep! Pretty much! :D**

**Reborn: At least I was in it. And I pecked Anuis on the cheek~**

**Mukuro: Shut it. At least she kissed my cheek first.**

**Reborn: Yeah, but SHE did it, which means you got no guts Mukuro, HA!**

**Fran: Hes right Master, your a wuss~**

**Mukuro: Shut it Little one. *raises trident***

**Fran: Master~ Your hurting me~**

**Mukuro: You deserve it Little one, plus, you didn't even defend yourself, so you shouldm't complain.**

**Fran: Mou~ Wait 'til I tell Anuis-chan that you did that *runs***

**Mukuro: Little one, wait! *runs after***

**Me: ... That was wierd... who knew Anuis would be so popular...**

**Reborn: *cough* ahem~**

**Me: what?... Oh yeah, REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Reborn: Ciao ciao~**


	4. WE ARE VARIA! Part 1

**Me: Ciaossu minna! Guess what? I'M BACK BABY!**

**Reborn and Fran: FINALLY!**

**Me: Thank you all for the support and now, I've decided to keep the story going!**

**Reborn: But she sincerly has to thank;**

**Me: moonlight phonex101 for the idea on how Anuis meets the Varia and TheFeyRa for making me remember that I was suppost to add Anuis' apperance!**

**Fran: You two get cookies!**

**Me: Damn straight! Ah~ I miss saying this, Reborn! Fran! DO THE HONORS!**

**Reborn and Fran: Gladly**

**Fran: Icicle-san doesn't own KHR**

**Reborn: Plus, REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

* * *

><p>Anuis woke up silently, to see Rokudo Mukuro cuddled up with her, AGAIN.<p>

I silently held the erge to kick him out of the bed, and quietly and softly walked out. As I was walking, I had spotted Fran coming out of Ken and Chikusa's room. I was slightly confused, but that feeling quickly vanished after I noticed the feather and the can of whip cream in his two small hands. But what appaled me wasn't the prank tools, it was the big apple hat on his teal hair, unlike his usual frog hat. My whitish blue hair covered my left eye as I surpressed the giggle that had tried to come out. I walked over too Fran, and seemed to scare him, apparently, cause he silently 'shhh'ed me and gestered me to follow him.

That's when he said " Geez Anuis-chan, you didn't have to scare me..." in his normal monotone. "You don't seem like it." I curtly replied. "Besides," I continued. "Where is everyone? I haven't seen anyone except the perverted shisho of yours." hint my curiosity in the tone of my voice, which Fran had noticed, but didn't say anything. He replied to me " Its because its 4 in the morning Anuis," he stated, but I allowed him to continued. "Besides, its when they come..." he said grimly. "Oh, and Anuis?" he said, "You have a bed head, let me fix it." and after a few mintues, my hair was back to its curly and non-messy hair.

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about myself! How silly of me! Like the first chapter, I am Anuis C. Ace and I am 15 years old. My personality is what I'm acting like, a sweet, kind,a bit sarditic sometimes, and anything you can find in these chapters, but mess with me or my friends, you get the demon, and I'm warning you, you do not want to see me like that. I was recently told that of my body I have to explain 0/0! Ahem... I have a hourglass body, and thats self explainitory... I'm about the same height of Hibari Kyoya. just 1 inch shorter. I have sky blue eyes, and they are slightly slanted but still girlish. I have shoulder length curly whitish blue hair. I love~ cute things, fun places, funny people (hence why I like Fran), pineapple juice, and art. But what I really dislike is sucky personalities, rude people, cocky people, and really small places. Now back to where we were off~.

"Fran, who are 'them'?" I question Fran as I was eating an apple. "The Vongola's Assasination Squad... The Varia..." Fran said grimly. Outside there was a 'DUH, DUH, DUHHHHHHH~'. "O_o Weirdddddddddd~ Anyway, so why do they get you now?" asked Anuis. " 'Causeeeeee~" Fran whined, "They a bunch of crazyyyyyyyy~ people that are a bunch of bastards~~~~" Anuis giggled at this, and realized something.

"Hey, we're out of ingredients to make pancakes!" Anuis said, surprised at her predicament. "Eh, we can get them later." replied Fran. "NO!" Anuis said, determined. "I gonna get the ingerdients!" She dashed out of the old building, leaving Fran in the dust.

~Space Break~

Anuis was at the market when she bumped into a very, very, _very_, cheerful, gay man(AN: THE HAPPY ONE, _NOT_ THE HOMOSEXUAL SILLY READERS!) "Oh, why hello miss~ *insert heart here* Why are you up so early~?" The colorful man asked. "I'm shopping for food, you know, for me and my friends." Anuis replied cheerfully. "Oh my~" The man replied, "Same here, but I'm sort of new here, so can you help me shop?~ By the way, I'm Lussuria, but you can call me Luss-nee if you want~" Lussuria told Anuis. (AN: _Le gasp_! who knew it was Lussuria?) "Ah! I would be glad to help you Luss-nee!" Anuis replied, with that twinkle in her sky blue eyes.

While they were shopping :D

Mukuro woke up with a jolt, he look left to right, seeing Anuis not there, he ventured out to the living room. But, to his displeasure, only finding Fran. "Kufufufu~ Good morning Fran, where's Anuis?" Mukuro said with distaste and curiosity. "Morning Shishoooo~" Fran called with his usual droning voice, "She said something like buying more food."  
>Mukuro wasn't surprised at this, with the girl's stubborn nature, who would? But instead asked; "How did she get the money?" "Something surprising." Fran replied. "Dazzle me." Mukuro called out sarcasticly, but when Fran explained how the hell she got the money, Mukuro was in a mixture of pride and shock with Anuis.<p>

"So... She cast an illusion to get money?" Mukuro asked his little one. "Yep, She's smarter than me, I never thought of that, making illusion money" Fran droned. "So did I little one... So did I..." Mukuro mumbled under his breath, shocked at Anuis' cleverness and fast thinking.

But then, the door want 'BANG!' as to signal the Varia's entrance. Mukuro sighed and went to the door, but to his surprised he saw Anuis with them, and all the Varia members carrying a bag of food. Anuis spotted Mukuro and waved. "Hi Mukuro-kun! Look who helped me with the groceries!" Anuis exclaimed happily.

Mukuro sweatdropped and glanced at Xanxus, the only one that could be slightly sane enough to explain. Xanxus glared back saying "Ask the Sun trash." Mukuro then looked at the colorful, gay man(AN: _Now_ its the homosexual gay.) Lussuria giggled and went with the story.

But thats for the next chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Fran: You can hardly call that a cliffhanger Icicle-san**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Reborn: Ah~ The Varia~**

**Xanxus: Shut up trash... You too Icicle.**

**Fran: ... DID HE CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME?**

**Me: Yes~ 3**

**Fran: W-wha? Y-you know what? I'm don't want to know...**

**Me: Really? I can tell you the details on why-**

**Fran: NO! J-just, NO!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufufu~ Little one, are you scared?**

**Fran: ... I'm have no comment, just... _no_**

**Reborn: *rereads piece* Hey... You've improved, I wish my student can improve as fast as you.**

**Me: A-ah... T-thanks? A-anyway, Xanxus, Mukuro, say it for good ol' times sake!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufufu~ No flames girls and guys *winks***

**Xanxus: ... Review or die by my hand.**

**Me: AKA REVIEW WITH YOUR THE DYING WILL!**

**Reborn: Ciao ciao~~~ **


End file.
